memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Kampf mit allen Mitteln
Commander Kira, Odo, Legat Damar und Garak versuchen eine der Waffen der Breen zu stehlen. Worf zweifelt an der Führung des klingonischen Kanzlers Gowron. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung :…Fortsetzung Prolog Ein Jem'Hadar-Schiff startet von einem Planeten und nimmt seinen Kurs auf. Plötzlich ein gleißendes Licht. Das Schiff explodiert. Mitten in der Explosion hält es an und bewegt sich in der Zeit rückwärts bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, wo die Explosion beginnt. Kira ist nicht erfreut und deutet auf den Ursprungspunkt der Explosion auf dem Bildschirm. Die Zwischenkühlermatrix. Geplant war jedoch, die Bombe am sekundären Plasmarelais zu legen. Rusot versteht nicht, weshalb Kira sich beschwert, schließlich war der Anschlag ein Erfolg. Doch die Bajoranerin meint, dass es reines Glück war, dass die Bombe nicht entdeckt wurde. Sie will die dafür eingesetzten Männer nur noch für Routineaufgaben verwenden, doch Rusot entgegnet, dass dies fünf seiner besten Leute sind. Dann begeht Rusot selbst einen schwerwiegenden Fehler und nennt einen der Namen. Kira und Garak weisen ihn sofort darauf hin, dass niemand den Namen der Mitglieder der anderen Widerstandszellen kennen darf. Er weiß es natürlich. Die Nachlässigkeit des Cardassianers macht Kira wütend. Zur Abkühlung schlägt Damar eine Pause vor. Nachdem Rusot geht, verspricht der Legat, die Bajoranerin zu unterstützen. Garak aber befürchtet Schwierigkeiten. thumb|Odos Zustand verschlechtert sich Unterdessen kommt Odo von einem Einsatz zurück. Er ist von der Krankheit geschwächt, berichtet jedoch, dass der Überfall auf die Tevak-Schiffswerft erfolgreich verlaufen ist. Der Wechselbalg konnte in das Operationszentrum eindringen und die Sicherheitsprotokolle unbrauchbar machen. Das restliche Team sabotierte die Dilithium-Lagerbunker. Eine Stunde später wurde die gesamte Anlage zerstört. Die Bajoranerin schickt Odo zum Ausruhen. In den Schlafräumen zeigt sich dann das ganze Ausmaß der Krankheit. Garak kommt herein und sieht den Formwandler. Der Cardassianer erkundigt sich, weshalb Odos Zustand nun so schlecht ist. Der meint, dass es an dem ständigen Ändern der Form liegt. Garak empfiehlt ihm, sich nicht mehr zu verwandeln, doch das will der Wandler nicht. Er kann nicht einfach herumliegen und auf den Tod warten. Beide denken, Kira weiß nichts von seinem Zustand, und Odo will auch, dass es so bleibt. Dann nennt Garak den Grund, weshalb er gekommen ist. Er braucht eine Kontaktperson auf Kelvas V und hofft, dass Odo ihm helfen kann. Tatsächlich hat er Informationen für den Mann. Vorher braucht er aber etwas Ruhe. Auch Garak tut Odos Zustand leid, doch Odo will kein Mitleid. Akt I: Die Schuldigen thumb|Bashir und O'Brien streiten über das Vorgehen bezüglich Sektion 31 Dr. Bashir ist auf Deep Space 9 weiterhin bemüht, ein Heilmittel für Odo zu finden. Er arbeitet nun schon vier Nächte in Folge durch. Chief O'Brien macht sich schon Sorgen. Und zu allem Überfluss kommt er der Lösung keinen Schritt näher. Alle Versuche enden in einer Sackgasse. Miles fordert den Doktor auf, der Realität ins Auge zu sehen: es wird vielleicht unmöglich sein, ein Heilverfahren zu entwickeln. Schließlich gelang dies nicht einmal den Gründern, und die haben die kompletten Ressourcen des Dominion zur Verfügung. Die einzige Möglichkeit besteht darin, denjenigen zu finden, der den morphogenen Virus ursprünglich entwickelte. Sie müssen in Sektion 31 eindringen. Bashir erinnert den Chief daran, dass sie das bereits versuchten, doch ohne Erfolg. Es ist nicht möglich, die Organisation zu greifen, und deshalb besteht keine Möglichkeit, in sie einzudringen. Miles meint, sie sollten deshalb zu Captain Sisko gehen, doch Julian ist sich sicher, dass Sektion 31 sich dann nur noch besser versteckt und vielleicht jemanden schickt, der alle Fortschritte, die er macht, zerstört. Der Doktor ist sich sicher, dass es ein Heilmittel gibt und in diesem Fall Wissenschaft die Antwort ist. Jedes Puzzle hat eine Lösung, und er wird sie irgendwie finden. Um Ruhe zu haben, wirft er Miles aus der Krankenstation. thumb|Gowron gibt Martok die Schuld für die Niederlage beim Angriff auf Avenal VII Unterdessen beschwert sich Kanzler Gowron bei Sisko. Er hält General Martoks Angriff auf Avenal VII für eine Schande. Der Klingone hatte das Überraschungsmoment auf seiner Seite und dennoch unterlag er. Sisko ist ganz anderer Meinung. Er hielt genauso wie Martok einen Angriff so tief im Territorium des Dominion von Anfang an für einen Fehler. Der General war sechs zu eins unterlegen. Gowron allerdings meint, dass es immer einen Weg zum Sieg gibt und Martok sich nicht verstecken sollte. Doch Benjamin entgegnet, dass der Klingone sich nicht versteckt hatte, sondern länger und härter kämpfte, als es sonst jemand getan hätte. Worfs Bericht nach dem Kampf bestätigt dies. Die Verlustliste ist lang von dem Angriff, selbst Martok ist im kritischen Zustand. Sisko gibt dem Kanzler offen die Schuld für die hohen Verluste, doch der sieht das nicht ein. Er verspricht aber, Martok noch nicht von seinem Kommando zu entheben, denn er ist unter den Klingonen ein angesehener Krieger. Auf Cardassia Prime berichtet Weyoun über den Erfolg bei Avenal. Doch die Gründerin ist nicht wegen des Angriffes der Klingonen beunruhigt, sie sorgt sich vielmehr wegen der cardassianischen Rebellion. Sie weiß, dass es unmöglich ist, zum einen gegen die Allianz aus Föderation, Romulanern und Klingonen und zum anderen gegen einen internen Aufstand anzukämpfen. thumb|Die Gründerin ist unzufrieden mit Weyoun Der Vorta versichert jedoch der Frau und dem anwesenden Thot Pran, dass die Situation vollkommen unter Kontrolle ist. Der Aufstand ist nur klein und das Dominion hat immer noch das Sagen über das cardassianische Militär. Doch die Gründerin erinnert ihn daran, dass er auch garantierte, dass sich Damar nie gegen das Dominion wenden würde. Der Vorta entschuldigt dies damit, dass das Konzept des Terrorismus im Widerspruch zur Natur der Cardassianer steht, da sie Gesetz und Ordnung lieben. Doch die Gründerin gibt ihm nicht recht. Würden die Klonanlagen funktionieren, würde sie Weyoun unverzüglich eliminieren lassen. Dann fordert die Gründerin, dass man die Frau und Kinder von Damar finden soll. Zusätzlich sollen alle Lehrer, Wissenschaftler und Beamten verhört werden. Sie will den Cardassianern klarmachen, dass eine abweichende Meinung nicht toleriert wird. Als weitere Maßnahme fordert die Frau, dass cardassianische Zivilisten in und um die Militäreinrichtungen des Dominion platziert werden. Sie sollen als Schild gegen die Rebellen dienen. Auch an den Breen hat sie eine Aufgabe: Die Energiedämpfungswaffe soll mit höchster Priorität auf allen Schiffen des Dominion installiert werden. Man muss die Initiative an der Front zurückgewinnen. Akt II: Todgeweiht thumb|Die Rebellen schmieden neue Pläne Im Versteck der Rebellen berichtet Garak, dass der Kontakt auf Kelvas V mitteilte, dass die Breen ihre Energiedämpfungswaffe innerhalb der nächsten Woche auf den ersten Schiffen des Dominion montieren werden. Leider ist es der Föderation derzeit noch nicht möglich, die Waffe zu neutralisieren. Es ist weder die Funktionsweise der Waffe noch der Grund, weshalb klingonische Schiffe nicht betroffen sind, bekannt. Kira ist sich sicher, dass man dies aber ganz schnell herausfindet, sollte es gelingen, eine der Waffen zu stehlen. Doch Rusot spricht sich dagegen aus, denn er sieht nicht ein, die Drecksarbeit für die Föderation zu leisten. Er will einzig Cardassia befreien. Doch Damar erinnert ihn daran, dass alle gegen einen gemeinsamen Feind kämpfen. Die Bajoranerin berichtet von einer cardassianischen Reparatureinrichtung im Kelvas-System. Garak kann das bestätigen. Deshalb schmiedet Kira einen Plan. Damar, Rusot, Garak, Odo und sie werden versuchen auf die Brücke eines der Schiffe zu gelangen und dieses dann zu stehlen. Garak möchte erst mit ihr unter vier Augen reden, denn er weiß um den Zustand Odos. Auch wenn er versprach, Kira nichts zu sagen, so kann er nicht länger schweigen. Doch die Frau weiß es längst. Sie gibt an, dass Odo dies nicht vor ihr verheimlichen kann, da sie ihn liebt. Allerdings lässt sie ihn in dem Glauben, dass sie nichts weiß, um es für ihn nicht noch schwerer zu machen. Nach dem Gespräch geht Kira zur Tagesordnung über, kehrt zurück zu Damar und Rusot und teilt ihnen mit, was sie brauchen. thumb|Sisko gibt Worf freie Hand, Gowron zu stoppen Nachdem die [[IKS Rotarran|IKS Rotarran]] angedockt hat, ruft Sisko Worf umgehend zu sich. In seinem Büro spricht er mit dem Klingonen. Worf berichtet, dass der Doktor sich sicher ist, dass Martok vollständig genesen wird. Nach der guten Nachricht spricht Sisko das Problem an, das er hat: Gowron. Mit seinen Offensiven bringt er die ganze Allianz in Gefahr. Worf hält ihn für stur und arrogant, und im Moment ist der größte Feind des Kanzlers nicht das Dominion, sondern Martok. Der General ist für ihn eine politische Bedrohung. Mit den Angriffen will Gowron Martok demütigen, um ihn dann absetzen zu können. Er stellt seine Interessen über das der Anderen. Sisko ist bewusst, dass etwas getan werden muss. Er gibt Worf den Befehl, alles zu tun, was nötig ist, um Gowron zu stoppen. Unterdessen ist das Shuttle für Kiras Plan bereit. Rusot ist gar nicht erfreut, dass er auf die Befehle der Bajoranerin hören muss. Er ist sich sicher, dass sie nur da ist, um wieder Cardassianer zu töten, wie sie es schon während der Besetzung tat. Der Mann unterstellt ihr, dass sie erst zufrieden sein wird, wenn sie alle tot sind. Sie will gehen, doch Rusot versucht, sie zu stoppen. Sie schlägt ihn nieder und meint dann, dass er dies besser nicht noch einmal macht. Er schwört Rache, wenn alles vorbei ist. thumb|Martok weigert sich, Gowron herauszufordern Dann kommt Garak aus einer dunklen Ecke hervor. Er hat alles beobachtet und er weiß, dass sie lange vor Ende des Krieges etwas gegen ihn unternehmen muss. Seiner Ansicht nach wird Rusot nicht warten. Er empfiehlt der Bajoranerin, den Cardassianer zu töten, bevor er eine Gelegenheit dazu hat. Als Worf Martok vorschlägt, Gowron herauszufordern, hält der das für Verrat. Der Offizier der Sternenflotte entgegnet allerdings, dass es hier darum geht, das Reich zu schützen. Doch der General kann das nicht tun, denn er hat einen Eid abgelegt und kann diesen nun, da der Feind vor der Tür steht, nicht brechen. Er sieht nichts Ehrenhaftes darin. Doch Worf versucht, ihm klar zu machen, dass es noch weniger ehrenhaft ist, die Truppen für persönliche Ziele zu opfern. Doch laut Martok hat er jedes Recht, so zu handeln. Der einzige Grund, ihn herauszufordern wäre, wenn er feige handeln würde. Außerdem würde man ihn, Martok, sicher nicht als neuer Kanzler anerkennen, da er nur ein einfacher Mann ist. Doch hier meint Worf, dass Kahless auch ein einfacher Mann war. Allerdings bezeichnet der General Kahless als göttlich. Doch Worf ist sich sicher, dass Martok mittlerweile genug Anerkennung gesammelt hat. Martok allerdings weigert sich weiterhin. Er will nicht mehr darüber reden. Akt III: Gefangener Sternenflottenoffizier thumb|Damar erfährt vom Tod seiner Familie Kira, Odo und die anderen sind derweil unterwegs zum Treffpunkt mit den anderen Cardassianern. Der Formwandler versucht Kira zu beruhigen, indem er behauptet, dass die Symptome noch nicht so schlimm sind und dass Dr. Bashir sicher ein Heilmittel finden wird. Er übernimmt das Steuer. Im hinteren Teil des Runabouts erfährt Damar unterdessen, dass seine Familie aufgespürt wurde. Das Dominion hat alle getötet. Er ist entsetzt und fragt sich, wie brutal ein Staat sein kann, unschuldige Frauen und Kinder zu töten. Kira erwidert, dass die Frage berechtigt ist, wünscht sich aber im nächsten Moment, nichts gesagt zu haben. Damar verlässt den Raum und Garak meint, dass dies genau das war, was Damar brauchte, um zu verstehen. Dann sind sie am Treffpunkt mit einem cardassianischen Shuttle. Sie kontaktieren es und beamen dann auf das Schiff. Der Runabout bleibt zurück. Worf unterhält sich unterdessen mit Ezri auf Deep Space 9. Er versteht Martoks Haltung. Der General tut nur seine Pflicht. Er sieht es als einen Fehler an, Martok auch nur gefragt zu haben. Worf will nun selbst versuchen mit Gowron zu sprechen und ihn dazu bewegen, die Angriffe einzustellen. Er hofft aber auf den Rat der Frau, denn wie er mit dem General besprochen hat, ist Ezri immer noch ein Mitglied des "Hauses des Martok". Martok schätzt sie sehr und hält sie für eine würdige Nachfolgerin von Jadzia. thumb|Ezri weist Worf auf die Korruptheit des Reiches hin Dann tut die Frau ihre Meinung kund, auch wenn es Worf nicht gefallen wird. Sie denkt, dass das Problem der Klingonen weitaus größer ist. Ihrer Meinung nach stirbt das klingonische Reich und das zu Recht. Das hört Worf wirklich nicht gerne. Doch sie erklärt, dass sie trotz der Tatsache, dass sie noch ein Teil des Hauses des Martok ist, das Reich etwas skeptischer sieht als es Curzon oder Jadzia taten. Ezri sieht die Ehre, die so hoch gehalten wird, nur noch als Fassade an, in deren Namen man Korruption auf höchster Ebene akzeptiert. Worf meint, dass die Frau zu weit geht, doch sie fragt ihn, wer der letzte Führer des Hohen Rates war, den er akzeptierte. Sie macht ihn auch darauf aufmerksam, wie oft er die Verbrechen von Klingonen zum Wohl des Reiches akzeptieren musste. Gowron ist nur das letzte Beispiel für die Korruption. Für Ezri ist Worf der ehrenwerteste und anständigste Mann, den sie kennt, aber solange er Männer wie Gowron akzeptiert, gibt es keine Hoffnung für das Reich. Worf weiß nun, was er zu tun hat. Unterdessen erreicht das cardassianische Shuttle die Reparatureinrichtung. Garak übernimmt die Führung. Sie bringen Kira, die angebliche Gefangene der Sternenflotte, zu einem der Schiffe der Jem'Hadar. Sie soll dem Vorta des Schiffes übergeben werden. Die cardassianische Wache am Eingang zum Schiff liest die Dokumente und befindet sie für in Ordnung. Doch dann ein Rückschlag. Sie dürfen die Waffen nicht mit an Bord nehmen, da bewaffnete Cardassianer auf den Schiffen des Dominion nicht mehr gestattet sind. Der zuständige Jem'Hadar bringt sie auf die Brücke und der wachhabende Cardassianer wünscht Damar noch viel Glück. Dann geht es durch die Schleusen auf das Schiff. Unterwegs lässt Kira die Handschellen fallen, die ihr angelegt wurden. Diese lösen sich auf und verschwinden im Boden. Nun ist klar, es ist Odo. thumb|Als Gründerin auftretend, erhält Odo ein Plasmagewehr von einem Jem'Hadar Auf der Brücke des Schiffes berichtet die Vorta, dass sie bald die ersten Testschüsse durchführen werden. Da kommen die Cardassianer mit der Gefangenen herein. Die Vorta ist verwirrt, erwartet sie doch keine Gefangene. Doch Garak behauptet, dass es sich um Commander Rota, die stellvertretende Geheimdienstoffizierin für den Sektor, handelt. Immer noch ist die Frau misstrauisch und will die Befehle sehen. In diesem Moment öffnet sich die Tür und die Gründerin tritt herein. Sie will die Gefangene selbst verhören, doch zuvor schaut sie sich noch etwas um. Sie lässt sich eines der Plasmagewehre der Jem'Hadar geben und schaut es sich an. Dann reicht sie es zur Begutachtung weiter an Garak. Der fackelt nicht lange und erschießt die anwesenden Jem'Hadar und die Vorta. Nun ist es klar. Es ist nicht die Gründerin, sondern Odo. Kira lässt die Luken sichern. Odo meint, dass man nicht alle hätte umbringen müssen, doch Garak meint, dass man keine Gefangenen machen kann, da das zu aufwändig wäre. Die Bajoranerin befiehlt unterdessen alle Decks unterhalb der Brücke mit Neurazine-Gas zu fluten. Dann will sie ablegen und auf Warp gehen, doch Garak meldet, dass der Einbau der Waffe noch nicht abgeschlossen ist. Der Vorgang dauert noch 30 bis 45 Minuten. Rusot will unbedingt sofort ablegen, doch Kira ist dagegen. Die Mission wäre ohne die Waffe erfolglos. Dann kommt eine Nachricht herein. Man will mit der Vorta reden. Kira befiehlt die Videoübertragung auszuschalten und will selbst mit ihnen reden. Die Gegenstelle will den Statusbericht der Navigationsphalanx und Odo sendet hinaus. Es scheint ihnen zu gelingen, etwas Zeit zu gewinnen. Akt IV: Entscheidungen thumb|O'Brien bringt Krabbenröllchen und eine Idee Sektion 31 aufzuspüren Auf der Station führt der Doktor weitere Tests durch. Der Chief kommt herein und bringt ein paar Krabbenröllchen von seiner Frau vorbei. Natürlich bedankt sich Bashir bei den beiden. Leider gibt es immer noch keine Fortschritte bezüglich des Heilmittels. Miles möchte etwas bezüglich Sektion 31 wissen. Er wundert sich, was passiert, wenn der Doktor ein Heilmittel findet. Julian ist sich sicher, dass sie beunruhigt wären. Er meint, sie würden jemanden schicken, der das Heilmittel vernichtet. Auch der Chief denkt so, deshalb sollte die Sternenflotten-Medizin erfahren, dass der Doktor das Heilmittel gefunden hat. Bashir versteht. O'Brien will jemanden von Sektion 31 auf die Station locken. Julian weiß nicht, ob das hilft, denn vielleicht weiß der Agent nichts über das Heilmittel. Doch vielleicht kennt derjenige jemanden, der etwas weiß. Der Doktor stimmt zu, dass dies die beste Chance ist, die Odo derzeit hat. Unterdessen sind die Klingonen wieder in einer Besprechung. Gowron ruft Sarpedion V als nächstes Ziel aus. Doch Martok meint, dass dies das Hauptquartier des Zwölften Ordens ist. Dieser Planet ist laut dem General einer der am besten bewachten Planeten der Cardassianer und Gowrons Plan ist zum Scheitern verurteilt. Darauf hat der Kanzler gewartet. Er wirft Martok vor, nicht mutig genug zu sein. Doch der gibt an, jede Schlacht zu kämpfen. Er tut es für das Reich, wohl wissend, dass die Schlacht nicht zu gewinnen ist. Gowron fährt mit der Erläuterung seines Planes fort und Worf, der bis dahin ruhig geblieben ist, steht auf. Er unterbricht den Kanzler und wirft ihm vor, dass er ohne Klugheit und ohne Ehre herrscht. Der Führer der Klingonen ist erbost und meint, dass er einen Fehler machte, Worf wieder zu trauen. Er meint, dass er den Sternenflottenoffizier sofort töten würde, wenn er ein wahrer Klingone wäre. Doch leider hat er diese Kinderuniform an. Worf lässt sich das nicht gefallen. Er legt sein Kommunikationsabzeichen ab und nimmt die Herausforderung an. Beide wissen, dass nur einer von ihnen diesen Kampf überleben wird. Beide nehmen sich ein Bat'leth. Martok versucht Worf von seinem Vorhaben abzubringen, doch es gibt kein Zurück. thumb|Worf tötet Gowron Die Kämpfer stehen sich gegenüber. Gowron führt den ersten Schlag aus, den Worf natürlich abwehren kann. Mit einem guten Konter zwingt er den Kanzler auf die Knie. Doch dem gelingt es, den anschließenden Hieb von Worf abzuwehren. Es geht weiter. Beide bewegen sich gut. Sie weichen den Schlägen des anderen aus oder wehren sie geschickt mit dem Bat'leth ab. Dann verfehlt Worf Gowron knapp, und mit einem Hieb auf die Waffe des Gegners gelingt es dem Kanzler, das Bat'leth des Angreifers zu zerschlagen. Worf hat nun nur noch die Bruchstücke seiner Waffe in den Händen. Es gelingt ihm, die heftigen Schläge Gowrons abzuwehren, doch er gerät immer mehr in die Defensive. Dann gelingt es dem Kanzler Worf durch eine Glaswand in der Mitte des Raumes auf den Boden zu schleudern. Gowron holt zum finalen Schlag aus. Doch Worf ist schneller. Immer noch einen Teil des Bat'leths in der Hand, rammt er dies seinem Gegner in den Bauch. Gowron sinkt in sich zusammen und ist tot. Worf steht auf und geht zu dem toten Klingonen. Er öffnet die Augen Gowrons und führt den traditionellen Schrei, zur Warnung des Todes vor einem klingonischen Krieger, aus. Sofort kommt Martok und legt Worf, dem neuen Kanzler des Reichs, dessen Mantel um. Doch der lehnt ab. Er sei nicht der Richtige für diese Aufgabe. Der Sternenflottenoffizier gibt den Mantel an Martok. Als der auch ablehnen will, zitiert Worf Kahless. Daraufhin akzeptiert er und die Klingonen erweisen ihm die Ehre. thumb|Damar tötet Rusot, da er für ein Cardassia steht, das es nicht mehr gibt Die Rebellen befinden sich immer noch auf dem Jem'Hadar-Schiff und warten darauf, dass die Waffe endlich einsatzbereit ist. Es scheint dabei jedoch Schwierigkeiten zu geben. Außerdem geht es Odo immer schlechter. Er versucht die Krankheit zu unterdrücken, doch es gelingt ihm nicht mehr und er bricht zusammen. Kira kümmert sich um ihn. Rusot verliert unterdessen die Nerven. Er will sofort verschwinden und bedroht Kira mit seiner Waffe. Doch Garak hält ihn in Schach. Damar fordert unterdessen beide auf, die Waffen herunter zu nehmen. Rusot weigert sich. Er will Kira töten, auch für Damar, da er weiß, dass der als Anführer dies nicht tun kann. In dem Moment kommt die Information, dass die Waffe installiert ist. Kira will, dass sie aufbrechen, doch Rusot möchte sie lieber töten. Er fordert Damar auf, Garak zu töten. Wenn beide getötet werden, können Damar und er die Waffe für sich behalten, das Imperium wieder aufbauen und Cardassia wieder zu wahrer Größe bringen. Damar hört dies und schießt. Rusot fällt hin und ist tot. Damar gibt an, dass er ihn erschießen musste, da Rusots Cardassia selbst tot ist und nicht wieder zurückkommt. Kira lässt das Schiff mit dem Gas fluten. Dann setzen sie Kurs in Richtung Deep Space 9. Als sie außer Gefahr sind, übergibt sie Damar das Steuer und kümmert sich um Odo. Sie spricht ihm Mut zu und gibt die Hoffnung nicht auf, dass Bashir ein Heilmittel findet. :Fortsetzung folgt… Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Story und Drehbuch Allgemeines Bezüge zu anderen Episoden (Kontinuität) gibt Sisko einen Mord in Auftrag. Dieses Mal tut er dies mit den Worten "Tun Sie alles was nötig ist, Mr. Worf" sogar noch direkter.}} -Episode zu entwickeln, sorgte in dieser Episode dafür, dass Gowron stirbt. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion)}} Produktionsnotizen Allgemeines wiederverwendet. Dazu verwendete man eine weitere aus , in der die IKS Rotarran an Deep Space 9 andockt.}} Darsteller und Charaktere gedreht war, teile man Robert O'Reilly mit, das man ihn wohl noch einmal in den finalen Episoden einsetzen würde. Als man ihn schließlich anrief, war ihm klar, dass Gowron wohl sterben würde. Dies war allerdings kein Problem für Robert, da er eigentlich schon viel früher in davon ausgegangen war, dass Gowron sterben würde. Zudem war ihm klar, dass alle bösen Charaktere – so wie Weyoun und Dukat – am Ende der Show sterben müssten. Als der Tag der Todesszene kam, trat Michael Dorn zu ihm, entschuldigte sich, dass er Gowron töten musste und erklärte, dass es nicht seine Entscheidung war. Doch Robert entgegnete, dass er ihm keine Schuld zuweist. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion)}} Filmfehler Inhaltliche Ungereimtheiten tötet Worf ein wichtiges Mitglied des Klingonischen Reiches und wird erneut weder von der Sternenflotte, noch von der Föderation zur Verantwortung gezogen.}} Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise Externe Links * Drehbuch zur Episode: Kampf mit allen Mitteln auf st-minutiae.com Kategorie:Episode (DS9) en:Tacking Into the Wind (episode) es:Tacking Into the Wind fr:Tacking Into the Wind (épisode) nl:Tacking Into the Wind